Golden Angle
by MELLO-Yellow 1000
Summary: When Mello goes Missing what will Matt do... Cry of cause. better then it sounds


**Hey My first ever so please be nice but give me as much advice as you can thanks XD**

**Disclamer: I don't own Death Note or Matt and Mello (but if i did they would not of died and there would of been heeps more Matt!)**

* * *

"Mello Yellow" Matt yelled looking everywhere for his best friend in their tiny apartment. He walked over to were Mello would hide when not wanting to be found.

"Got Ya!" The doors swung open to the cupboard. Matt's face dropped when he saw the empty space. Panic started to rise in Matt's chest. Were was Mello? Had he left again without saying a word just like when they where children? Had it been something he said. Tiers started to swell in his emerald eyes. The Crystal liquid spilled over and began to fill his goggles. He ripped them off his head and looked at his reflection in the orange tinted lenses but all he saw was his lover staring back at him. He hurled them across the room. Watching as they hit the ground with a thud breaking them in two. He cried himself sleep that night.

Next Moring

Golden sunlight hits Matt's face. He was to upset to open his eyes. All of his energy had been drained. He just lay on the hard, wooden floor. Not moving, not caring what was happening in the outside world. All he could hear was the birds chirping outside and the slow beating of his own broken heart. He had lost his only love once again and there was nothing he could do to get him back in his arms.

Three days had passed now and Matt still hadn't moved from his position on the floor. A large pool of tiers had swelled around Matt's face. Still weeping at the loss of his friend he pulled himself to his feet. He felt weak and dizzy he walked slowly stumbling over his own feet. As he reached their bed he dropped to his knees and pulled out a large box hidden under their bed. He then ripped off the masking tape exposing the 50 odd chocolate bars. Matt reached for one. Tiers rolled down his cheeks as he slowly tore open one of the bars. Taking one bite was all that was needed for all of his memories of Mello to come flooding back hitting him like a freight train going 80 miles an hour. He quickly devoured the rest his sob's muffled by the chocolate. He grabbed as many as he could and returned to his place on the ground. Taking with him a photo of Mello and him. He wept over the photo of his lost friend. He blinked away the tiers as he took out another chocolate bar.

Maybe I shouldn't have called him by his real name all the time just to annoy him. That's probably the reason he left in the first place. Mihael Keehl… I should of just kept my mouth shut.

"Is that my chocolate stash your eating!?" an aggravated voice came from behind him. He slowly turned his head a bit of chocolate hanging from his mouth were a cigarette would normally be. There standing before him stood a man dressed in full leather attire. His golden bangs lazily hung over his eyes. The sun light shining of his body made him look like an angle. "It is that is my chocolate stash!!! I thought I told you never to touch my stash!!!" Mello yelled at the top of his lungs. He then stormed over to Matt and started to shake him violently. He was ranting to him about how many times he has had to tell him this. But to Matt he didn't care what Mello was saying to him all he knew was that he was back.

"Are you even listening to me Matt!?!" He then dropped Matt on the floor and stared daggers at him.

"M…Mello were did you go?" Tiers were streaming down Matts face again, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Mello stared down at him then dropped to his knees to be on Matt level. He put his arms around his shoulders and dried his tiers with his gloved hands.

"Matt," he whispered gently to his trembling companion "I went to Japan and bugged Misa's room just like you said I should. I left you a note saying what I was doing didn't you read it? It was on the counter." Mello sighed. Matt laughed uneasily.

"You… you left a n… note?" He went bright red.

"Yeah I said I left it on the counter you idi…" He was interrupted when he saw the pool of water on the floor.

"What the hell is that!?!" He pointed to the pool.

"Uh…well that's ummm…" He paused looking very nervous. Mello's eyes trailed back to Matt's red face. He sighed pulling Matt to his feet.

"You're so stupid! Go clean that mess up then take a bath you smell worse then a dead rat!!!" Mello snapped at him. Then turned and headed for the kitchen smiling felling glad that he was back with his hacker. Matt was smiling his Mello was back with him. He didn't run away from him. He was only doing the best for both of them. Matt stumbled over to his chest of draws still feeling a little weak. He sniffed his clothes

"OH MY GOD I do reek!!!" gagging at the smell of his own clothes.

"Matty how many times do I have to tell you don't take the lords name in vain!" Mello yelled from the kitchen.

"Ya your right sorry Mello Yellow!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER YOU DUMB ASS!!!"

Matt giggled while taking out some clean clothes from his draw. Then walked over to the bathroom. He could see Mello smiling to himself before he faded into his own world.


End file.
